Tantos Aniversários/Transcrição
(O episódio começa com Steven e as Gems revistando o quarto de Ametista, em busca de algo.) Pérola: Como você consegue viver assim? (Pérola está com a mão no nariz e Steven com um pedaço de pau na mão.) Ametista: Muito bem, vocês reclamam por qualquer coisinha. Pérola: Qualquer coisinha? Mas o Templo inteiro está fedendo! Steven: Eu encontrei! (Steven pega um resto de comida fedida.) Pérola: Mas que tipo de artifício mágico é esse? (Steven e abre e sai um gás verde.) Ah! Garnet: É só um burrito. Ametista: É um burrito de atum daquele restaurante mexicano. Steven: Esse restaurante já fechou a uns cinco anos. (Ametista come o alimento estragado.) Hã? O que é isso? (Steven avista um quadro.) Parece que são vocês três junto com a minha mãe. Pérola: É, Steven. Somos nós sim. Steven: É mesmo? Garnet: Difícil foi fazer o tubarão posar pra foto. Steven: Por quê tá todo mundo vestido como antigamente? Pérola: Porque isso aí é antigamente. Steven: Ah, pera aí. Mas isso quer dizer... quantos anos vocês têm, hein? Pérola: Muito mais do que qualquer ser humano. Steven: Quer dizer que vão viver pra sempre? Pérola: Não, não. Não envelhecemos, mas podemos ser feridas e morrer. (Ametista fica verde por comer a comida estragada.) Não por comida estragada. Steven: Eu não tô acreditando que vocês têm um zilhão de anos. Onda tem um bolo pra colocar tantas velas? Garnet: Nós não comemoramos aniversários. Steven: Hã! Mas porque não? Garnet: Não temos o costume. Steven: Mas eu não vou conseguir aguentar tamanha injustiça. Eu exijo que vocês tenham seus aniversários! Com todos os doces, bolos e sorvetes que negaram a vocês. (Ametista vomita. Todos aparecem fora do Templo, sentados ao redor de uma festa de aniversário.) A rainha do aniversário é... Ametista! (Steven põe uma coroa na cabeça dela.) Tomara que goste. Meu pai fez essa roupa pra mim e ela me traz sorte em cada aniversário meu, sabia? (Steven liga o microfone e começa a cantar.) O seu aniversário pode ser, por que não damos uma festa? Mesmo que a sua idade não seja real e o seu corpo ilusão. (Leão morde o chapéu de festa e Steven põe na cabeça dele.) Não! O chapeuzinho é assim! Você é muito levado, Leão! Pérola: Oh, Steven. Eu sei que você se esforçou muito em... desenhar essas carinhas nas coisas, mas será que nós três não estamos um pouco... maduras demais pra isso? (Ametista toca a ponta do nariz de Pérola com seu chapéu.) Ah, você vai retirar isso agora! (Elas correm uam atrás da outra.) Steven: Pera aí! Toma! (Steven dá um taco pra Ametista.) Ametista: Eu vou usar isso agora. Steven: Não! Isso é pra pinhata. A pinhata é um artefato que vêm lá do México antigo, sabia? (Steven dá a pinhata para Garnet segurar.) Ametista: Eu tô, esquentando! (Ela bate em Garnet com o taco.) Garnet: Mais alto. (Ela espia e acerta em cheio a pinhata, jogando-a para o mar, bem longe.) Ametista: Ha ha, e agora, Steven? Steven: Olha, era pra você pegar os doces de dentro quando quebrasse. Ametista: Ah! Pera aí, então você tinha doces e não deu pra gente? Steven: Vai ter mais doces no aniversário da Pérola. Eu prometo. (Eles aparecem em cima de uma montanha, no aniversário de Pérola.) Feliz aniversário! (Steven está vestido de palhaço e aperta seu nariz.) Ametista: Steven, he he, que visual corajoso, esse aí. Steven: Não, é engraçado. Pérola: Como? Steven: Anõa, eu sai do personagem. Pera aí, pera aí. Eu escrevi umas piadas. Por que foi que a Pérola quebrou o ovo na tela? Ametista: Você fez o quê? Steven: Pra assistir o vídeo. Pérola: Eu nunca fiz isso. Steven, você está contando mentiras? Steven: Não, ah, eu sei. Pérola, você gosta de torta? Pérola: Aham, eu gosto muito de tortas. Steven: Então você deu sorte, eu fiz uma torta pra você. Tomara que nada de errado aconteça com ela. Pérola: Tomara mesmo. (Steven tropeça em sua grande sandália, mas Pérola o pega.) Steven: Opa! Pérola: Cuidado, Steven. Eu te peguei, tenha mais cuidado. Você quase caiu de cara nessa... (Steven põe a torta na cara.) Steven: Viu, Pérola? É engraçado. Ha ha ha. Pérola: Eu falei que não ia dar certo. Para logo com isso. (Pérola fala cochichando para Garnet.) Garnet: Pérola não aguenta tanta festa. Ela está querendo ir pra casa. Steven: Não tá saindo nada como eu planejei. (Steven tira a peruca de palhaço e se cabelo estufa.) Eu vou ter que lançar mão do meu último recurso. (Todos aparecem aos fundos do Big Rosquinha, com Garnet vestida de rei.) Olha só, agora não tem como vocês não adorarem... isso! (Steven aponta para três pequenos carros de plástico.) É a corrida do apito! (Steven está com apito em sua mão.) Vocês entram num carro e sopram o apito. O que mais pode ser melhor? O meu pai fazia isso todo ano pra mim. (Pérola faz demonstra insatisfação.) Pérola: É por isso que envelhecer faz os humanos morrerem. Garnet: Steven, obrigada por todas as festas, mas acho que não precisamos delas. Steven: Por que não? Garnet: Nossa idade é só uma ilusão e Pérola sabe que esse é apenas um ritual para crianças humanas. (Garnet tira a coroa da cabeça.) Pérola: Mas nada contra crianças. Steven: Crianças? Todo mundo pode fazer aniversário. É sério, é só tentar, ninguém é velho demais. Garnet: Mais nós somos muito grandes. Steven: Não são grandes, não. É só vocês... entrarem no entra no carrinho. Ametista: Eu entrei. Onde é que fica a guerra dos bebês? (Ametista sai dirigindo.) Steven: E se os aniversários forem só pra criancinhas? E se até eu... já for muito velho!? Ametista: Nada disso, você cabe direitinho, ó. (Ametista deixa Steven deitado dentro do carrinho.) Ih, foi mai, você é muito grande, he he. Pérola: Está tudo bem? Steven: Tô precisando pensar. De repente a corrida do apito perdeu muita dignidade. (Steven sai com o carrinho em suas costas e anda pelo calçadão da cidade.) Fazer aniversários significa deixar coisas pra trás. Ah, essas festas. Tão constrangedoras. (Steven avança sua idade para adolescente e suas roupas ficam pequenas.) O Cebola, tão jovem... tão inocente. (Parado em frente à loja Jogos Eletrônicos, Cebola rouba as fichas. Steven entra.) O Jack Maluco Júnior! Ah, não podem me ver num jogo de criança como o Jack Maluco Júnior, é melhor eu jogar um jogo mais sofisticado, como o Jack Maluco Adulto. (Steven põe uma moeda na máquina e começa a jogar, triste e desanimado.) Máquina: Hora da pancada, vai levar pancada, não. Steven: Ha ha ha. (Steven continua andando no calçadão, após sair da loja Jogos Eletrônicos.) Foi muito bom, mas um rapaz a beira da maturidade, não pode passar o dia todo com joguinhos. Tenho que tomar o controle da minha vida. (Steven avança sua idade para adulto e entra em uma loja de camisetas.) Narrador: Estamos contratando. Steven: Ta na hora de conseguir um emprego. Mas que emprego? Mestre do surf? Não. Doutor do amor? Eu sou muito tímido. Ah, aquele sim é o emprego certo pra mim. Narrador: Liquidação, rato de praia. (Steven sai da loja com uma nova camiseta.) Steven: Esse dia passou rápido demais. Eu preciso me animar. Narrador: Loja de camisetas. (Steven vai em direção à loja de rosquinhas, quando começa a mudar sua idade para um senhor velho. Ele entra no Big Rosquinhas. Lá, Lars e Sadie estão arrumando a loja.) Steven: Quero dois do de sempre. Eu tive um dia daqueles. Lars: Você deve ter se confundindo, cara, porque eu trabalho aqui todo dia mas eu nunca vi a sua cara antes. Steven: Como você é engraçadinho, Lars. Sadie: Hein? Steven: Eu ficava fazendo piadas, mas quer saber, eu tive muito tempo pra pensar hoje e as vezes você tem que ficar esperto, e agir como adulto, se não um dia, todos que você conhece, vão crescer sem você, e você não ter mais o Stevenzinho pra implicar, porque eu também vou ser adulto. Sadie: Steven, quem? Steven: Steven Quartz Universo! Eu quero aquela rosquinha, aquela ali! (Steven vê seu rosto e se espanta com sua idade avançada, caindo para trás.) Ah! Sadie: Senhor, está tudo bem? Steven: Estou, velho! Lars: É, que louco! Steven: Eu vou ter que comer cereal com fibras, todos os meus dentes vão cair e aí eu só vou poder comer mingau sem açúcar, sem açúcar! (Steven começa a chorar e se senta.) Eu tenho que reverter isso. Preciso de um... aniversário de reversão. A roupa do rei, me ajuda a vestir a roupa de aniversário? (Lars e Sadie o observam, sem entender nada do que Steven, já velho, diz.) Sadie: Sai! É melhor comer mesmo! (Sadie expulsa Steven da loja erguendo uma cadeira pro alto com as duas mãos. Steven sai correndo.) Steven: Ah! Eu estou, muito, velho, pra correr. (Steven envelhece mais ainda, agora com cabelos brancos e grisalhos e cai no chão.) Leão. (Leão aparece e leva Steven até as Gems.) Pérola: Quer saber, o Steven tinha razão, isso é divertido. Ametista: Você não tem que continuar a usar essa coisa. (As Gems estão guardando e arrumando as coisas da festa. Garnet está vestida com a roupa do rei.) Garnet: Mas faz eu me sentir... importante. (Leão põe Steven no chão, e as Gems vêm, desesperadas.) Pérola: Steven! O que houve com ele? Ametista: Ele tá bem, ele só tá muito, muito, muito, muito velho. Pérola: Nós Gems não morremos de velhice, mas o Steven é metade humano. Ametista: Não dar pra consertar ele? Steven: Minha roupa de aniversário pode ajudar. (Garnet tira a roupa de aniversário e cobre Steven.) Ametista: Novinho em folha, não tá? Steven: Obrigado, gente. Mas acho que esta roupa não tem a magia do aniversário. Tivemos bons momentos, não é? (Steven avança sua idade para muito mais velho, já a beira da morte.) Garnet: Mais aniversários, agora. Ametista: Olha só, garoto mais velhinho, agora sou um carrinho. Garnet: Bep-bep. (Ametista se transforma em carrinho e Garnet finge dirigir.) Steven: Coisas de, criança. (Steven continua a avançar sua idade.) Ametista: Tá na hora da pinhata. (Ametista se transforma em pinhata. Steven, ao ver isso, fica mais velho.) Garnet: Não está dando certo. Ametista: Pérola, vem aqui. Pérola: Não consigo. Ametista: É pelo Steven. (Pérola está com a mesma roupa que Steven usava e com uma torta na mão.) Pérola: Ah, olha só, Steven. Eu tenho aqui, o que parece ser, uma deliciosa torta. Eu espero sinceramente que, nada de mal aconteça com... Steven! (Pérola fala chorando, e, depois, colcoca o rosto na torta.) Ametista: Tá querendo matar ele mais rápido, é? Pérola: Ah, Ametista. (Pérola abraça Ametista.) Ametista: Ah! (Garnet fica em frente à ele e começa a chacoalhá-lo.) Pérola e Ametista: Garnet! Para com isso, para, para, vai matar ele! Garnet: Achei, que violência, seria a resposta. (Steven evelhece tanto, que mal consegue enxergar.) Steven: Será que vocês, gente, por favor, poderiam se controlar, hein? (Steven volta à fase adulta e de adolescente.) Anão. Desculpa gente, eu não devia ter gritado, mas é que eu não consigo ver vocês, discutindo assim. Pérola: Incrível. Garnet: Está se transformando! Pérola: Sua idade está flutuando. Sua pedra deve estar reagindo a seu estado de espírito. Ametista: Steven! Para de se sentir velho! Steven: Desperdiçei o tempo de vocês. (Steven se transforma em velho de novo.) E todos nós temos tão pouco tempo. Garnet, Ametista e Pérola: Steven! Pérola: Você tem que se sentir como você é: gentil e generoso e, só de vez em quando abominável. Steven: Então vocês acham mesmo que eu sou tudo isso? Garnet: Claro. Ametista: E quem mais faria todas aquelas festas? Steven: Poxa, é mesmo! Você tem razão, eu sou muito legal. Ametista: Steven, você voltou! (Pérola e Ametista abraçam Steven.) Garnet: Vamos ter que trabalhar no resto depois. Steven: Ha ha ha. (O episódio termina com Steven tendo pernas grandes e corpo pequeno e com mas Gems sorrindo.) Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 1ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z